1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water supply hose connecting device for a washing machine, and more particularly, to a water supply hose connecting device for a washing machine which is easy to mount to and to take off from a water tap and which is also capable of preventing water leakage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional water supply hose connecting device for a washing machine is disclosed, for example, in Japanese laid-open patent official gazette Nos. Sho-57-8139, Heisei-1-98793, and Sho-56-121596. Another conventional typical water hose connecting device for a washing machine is shown in FIG. 5, in which reference numeral 21 represents a water tap, and reference numeral 24 represents an upper connecting member for connecting with the water tap 21. To this upper connecting member 24, four screws 22 (only two of which are shown in drawing) for firmly fixing the device to the water tap 21 so as not to separate under high water pressure of the service water are fixed in rectangular relation each other. To an interior area of the upper connecting member 24, i.e., to a portion for contacting with the water tap 21, a packing 23 is provided which is a substantially cylindrical shape formed with hollows for passing the service water at its center in order to prevent leakage of the service water.
Also in FIG. 5, reference numeral 25 represents an intermediate connecting member, reference numeral 25c represents O-ring for preventing leakage through a gap between the intermediate connecting member 25 and a lower connecting member 27, and reference numeral 30 represents a spring for holding resiliently the relation between the lower connecting member 27 and a handle 28b.
However, the water hose connecting device for a washing machine shown in FIG. 5, since it should be fixed to the water tap 21 by using four screws 22, may not be easily fixed or released, and in case the external shape of the water tap 21 is rectangular shape or screw shape, it can not be coupled in a watertight manner to the water tap 21. Therefore, there has been a problem that the service water leaks from a gap formed between the water tap 21 and the packing 23.